


Target Confirmed

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M, Mission Fic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike Team Delta carries out their mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _In the darkest part of the city/ And on the coldest night of the year/ A dangerous man with a gun in his hand/ Put an end to a brief career_ (“Sam’s Last Boogie” by Trout Fishing in America)

“ _Coulson, is our guy even showing tonight? Because I am freezing my ass off out here._ ”

Phil turned the page of his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee, carefully not looking out the window. He knew Clint was on the rooftop of the building across the street, with a line-of-sight to both the coffee shop where he sat and the nightclub next door where Natasha was verifying their target.

“Still no word,” he reported, softly. 

“ _But what about my ass?_ ” said Clint.

“Less chatter, Hawkeye,” said Phil, and turned another page.

There was silence for a long moment, then, “ _I_ did _mention it was freezing, right?_ ”

Phil snorted, but before he could reply, Natasha’s voice said, “ _Target confirmed. Heading for the side exit._.”

“ _I’ve got eyes on it_ ,” Clint reported, all business again. “ _Do I still have orders for a kill shot?_ ”

“Confirmed, Hawkeye,” said Phil.

Their target had been operating for less than six months, but he’d made the most of the short time, getting involved in just about every illegal activity in Eastern Europe. The man’s interest in the nuclear arms market had attracted SHIELD’s attention, but his ties to under-aged human trafficking was what had gotten Strike Team Delta assigned to the mission.

“ _Eyes on the target_ ,” said Clint. “ _I’ve got a clear shot, sir, just say the word._ ”

“Take the shot,” said Phil, and turned another page of his newspaper. 

The waiter passed his table and Phil caught his attention, ordering a refill on his coffee, along with a double-sweet latte and half a dozen fresh-baked scones. They arrived just as the café door jingled open, and Phil folded his paper aside to slide the steaming mug across the table.

Clint wrapped both hands around it with a deep sigh. “Thanks, boss,” he said, mouth full of scone.

Phil pushed the plate closer. “How’s your ass now?”

“I’ll let you see for yourself,” the archer said, grinning.

His handler smiled back. “I look forward to it.”

THE END


End file.
